My Perpose!
by lollypopgirl98
Summary: Life after college can be hard. I mean, finding a good paying job, love, and being an on your own adult. this deals with a few problems, I suck at summaries, PLEASE R&R!


**Heyy, I am now obsessed with like 5 things: Avenue Q, Twilight, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and more that I don't feel like listing, wow, I feel awesome LOL. Well, just something, kinda sad, epically short, just a quickie, here it goes!**

**Purpose?**

**(Remember, I'm 22 in this story)**

**ENJOY!**

I shuffled my feet on the icy sidewalk of a noisy city street. Yeah, I found myself in New York, that's where I am right now. Only, this is not a happy trip, I am here because I'm looking for a job that can get me a house! Yeah, I don't have one at the moment, I haven't slept in days, and I've just been, walking aimlessly. Looking for a "HELP WANTED" sign, or maybe a "FOR RENT!" one. But, I have had no luck. I felt the tears of my frailer rushing to my face. I was 4 years out of college and having only a B.A in English, sending out application is like sending out a gunshot to the head.

Some guy in a suit pushed me to the ground on accident. Not releasing it, he didn't stop to help me, he kept on running. I didn't bother getting mad at him; he had somewhere to go, and maybe even a purpose to find. I sighed as I saw some of my tears hit the already wet surface of Earth; I got up slowly, taking careful time. I looked around. People paid me no mind. I looked like a normal girl, just taking a walk, I shivered. "Cruse my persistence to not wearing heavy coats!" I scolded myself. I was only wearing a black turtleneck, with a dark brown jacket, dark blue jeans, and some old black boots... and it was snowing. My buddy Princeton (LOL, AVENUE Q MUCH?!?! XD) The one that took me into his home, caring for me, he was around my age, 24 years old, he knows what I've been through. I guess you could say we both help each other out with personal problems. My other friend, Simon Seville, gosh, I haven't seen him in years, since, what was it? Oh yeah, my 2nd year of… _College_ was the last I saw of him, and his brothers, god I miss them, but they wouldn't remember me, and it's not like I could afford tickets to a show of there's, I can barley afford food! Princeton takes care of it though. I'm glad I met him to, I would be on the streets without him, well, I kind of think I am, I told him I'd look for my own place, he knows that's a lie, I couldn't buy one, unless I won the lottery. I had these big dreams, to become a writer, maybe a artist, and going farther off into dream land, maybe, just maybe; a singer, but that didn't happen, none of it did. Sucks to be me. (XD such a good song reference!) I caught a young boy looking at me, about 14, maybe 15. A lucky age, he's still living with his parents, thinking they're so lame, like I did. I looked back at him with interest. He looked all too familiar. Like an old annoyance of mine. I winded my eyes as I saw- the boy's father grab him by the arm. "No way…" I said to myself, closing my eyes, felling two pairs of them on me now. "Jos?" The man asked. I gasped, it was real. I opened my eyes. "Se- Seth?" I asked out of breath, I haven't seen him since high school. How on Earth did he remember me? (No, he is not a real person XD) "Yeah," he breathed; smiling. "Dad? Who is she?" His son asked. I let out a small laugh of hysterics. Walking over to the boys. "Jake, this is an old friend of mine, her name is Joslyn," Seth smiled. I grinned; the dried tears still lay on my cheeks. "What brings you out here?" Seth asked me. I frowned. "I'm just looking for a job, if I can't find one here, I'll have to move, but that won't be a hassle, I staying with someone else, all I'll have to pack is some decent clothes." I said sadly. He looked apologetic. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, is there anything I could do for you?" he asked. His son looked up. "Why don't you give her a job, Dad? I mean, she won't have a house if she has to move, and she can't make money if she can't get a job" Jake pointed out. I had a straight face on. Seth pondered at the idea a bit, looking to me after a few minutes. "How well do you know the restaurant business?" Seth asked with a grin. I shook my head. "I don't know anything about cooking." I said sadly. He smiled. "You don't have to" he said smiling. I looked up. "Then, what could I do there, that can get me a good paycheck?" I asked. "Office work," "I suck at math and all things 'Office'" I sounded irritated. "Well, you could be a waitress, and a bartender" Seth came back. He was determined. "Ok, when can I start?" I asked hopefully. He handed me a card. "As soon as you want, just give me a call" Seth smiled. I stared at him. Nodding my head I laughed at myself, I had to tell Princeton! "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much! Oh, how can I pay ya back?!" I asked. Seth chuckled. "You don't have to," he said. "Now, run along" Seth laughed; walking away with his son. I ran, not caring if I slid or bumped into people. I was so happy I started singing!

**Purpose.  
It's that little flame  
That lights a fire  
Under your ass.  
Ha!  
Purpose.  
It keeps you going strong  
Like a car with a full  
Tank of gas.**

I clicked my heels, dancing alone the streets, people were staring at me, and I didn't care.

**Everyone else has a purpose,****  
****So what's mine?**

I stopped, crouched to the ground and looked at the ground for emphasis

**Oh look.****  
****Here's a penny.****  
****It's from the year I was born.**

**It's a sign!**

**Ha! Ba ba ba ba doo doo doo doo doo.**

**  
**I clicked my heels again, running and jumping, some people were following me, hearing what I had to sing, ha, this was crazy, so crazy it was funny!

**I don't know how I know,****  
****But I'm gonna find my purpose.****  
****I don't know where I'm gonna look,****  
****But I'm gonna find my purpose.**

**Gotta find out.****  
****Don't wanna wait.****  
****Got to make sure that my life will be great.****  
****Gotta find my purpose.****  
****Before it's too late!**

I laughed at myself, loving my crazy mood! I was so hyped up! Some people started being my back up. Surprisingly, I saw someone, special in the crowd of people.

**She's gonna find her purpose**!

**Whoa ooh oh.**

**People and me:****  
****I'm [she's] gonna find my [her] purpose.**

**  
****She's gonna find her purpose.**

**Yeaaah yeah yea.**

**People and me:****  
****I'm ****[she's]**** gonna find my ****[her] ****purpose.**

**Could be far.****  
****Could be near.****  
****Could take a week****  
****A month****  
****A year****  
****At a job.****  
****Or smoking grass.****  
****Ha!**

I giggled at me peppiness, I have never felt so good, I couldn't help but feel all bubbly inside!

**Maybe at a pottery class.****  
****Could it be?****  
****Yes it could.****  
****Somethings coming.****  
****Something good.**

**I'm gonna find my purpose.****  
****Yeah.**

**Ensemble: ****You're gonna find your purpose.**

**Whoa ooh oh.****  
****I'm gonna find it!**

**What will it be? Where will it be?****  
****My purpose in life is a mystery.****  
****Gotta find my purpose.****  
****Gotta find me.**

**Ensemble:****  
****You're gonna find your purpose.**

**  
**I jumped up, standing on a trashcan, still grinning. I looked at four people, two girls and two guys, who came up by my side, dancing along with me, I had no idea who they were, they were my age though, so I guess they found what I was doing somewhat like what they were going through, They smiled at me.

**Whoa ooh oh.****  
****I'm gonna find my purpose.**

**Ensemble:****  
****You're gonna find your purpose.**

I laughed as the two guys helped me off the trashcan, they were giggling. I took a deep breath, my little song nearly finished.

**Pur- pur- purpose****  
****Yeah yeah.****  
****I gotta find me!**

I smiled at the people for helping me with my song, they were happy to be a part of it, they said it was a good one, so they could all tell a funny story for they're family's. they walked they're separate ways, and I was shocked when someone grabbed me by my hand. "Hey stranger, nice performance," a voice that belonged to one of my favorite peers said. "Oh, it was nothing, say, why are you here, talking to me, shouldn't you be somewhere with other famous people?" I asked slyly. "Oh, that's funny, I am just taking a walk, and I saw you and, um, them, and I got interested. I thought you would live in Detroit writing a book or something, but I guess not." Alvin said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Well then, how was I?" I asked smiling. He laughed. "You were great, but I am better, so don't get your hopes up" he joked. I laughed, I didn't know I could laugh so much in a day.

And so, this is not a 'happy' ending, but, it's not a bad one, it's just, well, an ending.

**Ok, for those of you who think I'm sad and all, I'm not, I just wanted to write something sad, and yes, IT'S ME IN THIS STORY! My view of things, YAY! This is SO not the last of me in my stories though, I'm writing one with all my friends in it! So YEAH, lol, C YA GUYS FOR NOW!**

**oh yeah and, I'm not even in college so, heh, yeah XD  
**


End file.
